EXILE TRIBE Wiki
------ ----- Wiki for LDH's super male unit EXILE TRIBE! It include info about groups EXILE, EXILE THE SECOND, Sandaime J Soul Brothers, GENERATIONS, THE RAMPAGE and FANTASTICS. EXILE TRIBE is a male project formed in 2011 and it is composed by all musicians associated with the dance group EXILE. ; December 20, 2017 - Yagi Yusei and Nakajima Sota announced as new members of FANTASTICS : On December 20, 2017, it was announced on the TV show Sukkiri that Yagi Yusei and Nakajima Sota were announced as vocalists of the unit FANTASTICS. : Yagi and Nakajima auditioned for VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5 and are the first of the 18 finalists to get added to a group. FANTASTICS will start new activities as a 9-member group in 2018. : FANTASTICS was announced back on January 31 composed by seven performers, two of them being Sekai and Sato Taiki, members of EXILE, who got defined as leaders of the group. On May 15, LDH started the VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5 auditions to find vocalists for the group. Link: EXILE mobile ---------- ; December 18, 2017 - GENERATIONS to hold their first Dome tour in 2018 : On December 18, 2017, it was announced by LDH that GENERATIONS will be holding their first Dome tour in 2018. : The title of the tour is GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" and will be starting in spring. More details about the tour will be revealed in the upcoming weeks. : GENERATIONS will be releasing their first best album BEST GENERATION on January 1, 2018. Link: [https://natalie.mu/music/news/261643 Announcement of the tour on natalie.mu] ---------- ; May 15, 2017 - VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5 announced : On May 15, 2017, it was announced on the TV show Shuukan EXILE a new edition of the VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION. : The new VBA (full title: EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION5 ~Yume wo Motta Wakamonotachi e~) will be the 5th edition of auditons and it is intended to find vocalists for the newly created group FANTASTICS, which is currently composed by 7 performers. : A primary review of the auditions will start in June 17 in Tokyo. Submissions can also be made in video form on DAM★Tomo. Males with age from 15 to 25 (1992.04.02~2002.04.01; must not have a contract with any agencies; people under 20 years old must have consent from legal guardian) can apply to do the audition. : The previous VBA editions found vocalists such as EXILE TAKAHIRO in 2006, Sandaime J Soul Brothers' Imaichi Ryuuji, Tosaka Hiroomi, and GENERATIONS' Katayose Ryota and Kazuhara Ryuto in 2010, / ' , ' , E-girls' and in 2011, and THE RAMPAGE's RIKU, Kawamura Kazuma and Yoshino Hokuto in 2013. Link: [https://www.vba5.jp/ VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5 website] | [http://www.ldh.co.jp/news/detail.php?lang=jpn&site=EXILE&newsid=0000013234 Announcement and details on LDH website (in Japanese)] ; Albums :CRAZYBOY - NEOTOKYO Ⅲ EP (January 19, 2018) (digital EP) :EXILE THE SECOND - Highway Star (March 2018) :Sandaime J Soul Brothers - FUTURE (Summer 2018) :EXILE - TBA (Summer 2018) :Tosaka Hiroomi - TBA (TBA 2018) :Imaichi Ryuji - TBA (TBA 2018) ; Singles :Tosaka Hiroomi - "LUXE" (January 26, 2018) (digital single) :EXILE - "PARTY ALL NIGHT ~STAR OF WISH~" (February 2, 2018) (digital single) :EXILE THE SECOND - "Acacia" (February 22, 2018) :Imaichi Ryuji - "Angel" (February 2018) (digital single) :Imaichi Ryuji - "Thank you" (March 2018) (digital single) :THE RAMPAGE - "Fandango" (Spring 2018) ; DVD/Blu-rays :TBA ; Albums ; Singles EXILE TRIBE (3JSB/GENE/Gekidan/RAMPAGE) mobile website EXILE website EXILE THE SECOND website Sandaime J Soul Brothers website GENERATIONS website Gekidan EXILE website THE RAMPAGE website ; January 19, 2018 CRAZYBOY's third digital mini-album NEOTOKYO Ⅲ EP January 19 2018 00:00:00 +0900 until the releaseNow on sale! ; October 28, 2017 - April 15, 2018 (on going) EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6" ; December 1, 2017 - March 28, 2018 (on going) THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" Which EXILE TRIBE group are you looking forward in 2018? EXILE EXILE THE SECOND Sandaime J Soul Brothers GENERATIONS THE RAMPAGE FANTASTICS EXILE THE SECOND's song "WILD WILD WILD" * Don't create pages unrelated to EXILE TRIBE or LDH. * For related stuff about E.G.family, create it on the E.G.family Wiki. * Only upload professional photos for the artists and groups. * Please respect what other users created. * The EXILE TRIBE wiki is still in construction so if you want to help, you're very welcome. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse